Nicotine Aiden
by SaidTheWhale
Summary: "You think I'm psychic?" "Well you're something!" {3a b} {full summary inside}
1. Prologue

****I sadly do not own Teen Wolf. That pleasure belongs to Jeff Davis****

 _"You think that I'm psychic?"_

 _"Well you're something!"_

Piper Maxwell couldn't tell you if moving to Beacon Hills was the greatest idea in history or the biggest mistake of her life.

Of course, moving there wasn't her choice.

Her hellhole of a life started with her mother's death when she was seven. After that, her father sunk into a depression so large she was positive that nothing would get him out of it. A year after her mother's death, her father had sunk so low that he started hitting her, punishing her for things she didn't do. Blaming her for her mother's death. Crying because she was a carbon copy of her mother. After one night when her father took things way too far, the authorities discovered what was really going on in the Maxwell household. Piper was taken away from her father, who was arrested, and became a foster kid. So she packed up all of her belongings and moved to the new town, where her foster dad was the sheriff and her foster brother and his friends were quite strange.

And after the move, the nightmares started.

She had no idea why, but Piper knew the nightmares were because of Beacon Hills. But she didn't know why having dreams about having her head bashed in, neck sliced, and being choked

had anything to do with moving to a new town.

Piper figured it out when people started dying with those three causes.

Then there was the anxiety. Her father's actions had really screwed with Piper's mind, leaving her a million times more scared and scarred than she used to be, and scared of many more things than she used to be afraid of.

She had all of those negatives piled up, so why would Beacon Hills even have the possibility of being good for her?

Because Piper had met Aiden along the way.

 _"I taste you own my lips and I can't get rid of you._

 _So I say damn your kiss and the awful things you do._

 _Baby you're worse than nicotine."_


	2. 1

p id="docs-internal-guid-ce02e6f9-357d-819d-8c89-b6c75ae7043e" dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"1- Fresh Start/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"Piper Maxwell stepped out of the car and stood in front of her new home. Instantly, anxiety began to flood her thoughts. What if they didn't like her? She was pretty sure they wouldn't. With her dramatic eye make up and dark, gothic clothing, Piper practically had "Trouble" tattooed on her forehead. And Piper wasn't much of a rebel, even though her looks instantly labelled her as one./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;""Piper," the child services agent that Piper never bothered to learn the name of called, handing her her trunk. "Are you ready to meet them?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"No, /spanspan style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"she thought. Piper was pretty sure that she would never be ready to meet them. But she swallowed down her insecurities long enough for her to nod in agreement./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;""Great," the woman chirped, leading the teen to the front door. "And they're so excited to meet you." She didn't know if that was a lie just to make her feel better or not, but if it was, it worked./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"As the woman rang the doorbell, Piper set her trunk down, nervously fiddling with her fingers as she waited. She was scared. Very, very scared. Possibly terrified. Ever since her father's abuse, Piper got scared much more than she should. Much more than a normal person should. More and more things were scary to her: doorbells, ringtones, hallways at night, the toilet flushing. And, worst of all, she started to fear people, and meeting new people. So meeting a new family to live with, exactly what she was doing at that moment in time, nearly petrified her./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"When the door swung open, Piper instantly tensed up. The man standing in front of her seemed nice, dressed in a policeman's uniform. She looked closer and saw that he had a badge that said sheriff. Great. Piper, a teenage girl who dressed like a punk and had some serious anxiety issues, would be living with the sheriff, who didn't know she had anxiety issues and only saw that she dressed like a punk and therefore was a punk. Fantastic./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"But instead of turning up his nose in disgust and slamming the door in her face, the man just smiled brightly. Maybe it was because he saw how terrified she really was. "Hello!" he chirped./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;""Piper, this is Mr. Stilinski, your foster dad for the time being" the child services lady introduced./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"Piper wanted to say hi to him. She wanted to shake his hand or hug him or whatever would be the appropriate greeting. She wanted to introduce herself in any way besides just a small, shy smile. But that smile was all she could manage./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"Mr. Stilinski smiled back. "Come on in," he told them, opening the door wider to let them in. Stepping inside, Piper instantly knew that he wasn't the only one living in that house. The pictures on the wall showed a happy family, the man with his son and wife, and overall the house had a very homey feel to it. Piper just stood there, taking it all in. What looked like the newest picture showed a boy with brown hair styled up and moles dotting his face. He stood next to Mr. Stilinski, his father, both of them smiling./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;""Piper," Mr. Stilinski called, "I have to fill out some paper work, so why don't you go upstairs? Go in the first door on your right, my son should be in there."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"She tensed up momentarily. She really didn't want to meet anyone else. In all honesty she just wanted to curl up into a ball, fall asleep, and never wake up. But since Piper knew that she basically had no other option, and that she would have to meet the kid eventually, she simply nodded and headed up the stairs./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"First door on your right. First door on your right, /spanspan style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"she chanted the mantra over and over in her head so she wouldn't go to the wrong room. Walking up to that first door on her right, she closed her fist and brought it up, knocking lightly./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"As the door swung open to reveal someone new, Piper thought for sure that she was going to melt into a puddle. At least, she really wanted to. Standing in front of her was that boy from the pictures, hair still styled up and moles still dotting his face. Mr. Stilinski's son./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"The boy's amber eyes looked at her in confusion before he realized who she must be. "Oh!" he exclaimed in understanding, causing the poor girl to jump in fright. "You're Piper, right? My new foster sister?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"Piper only nodded. She was sure that if she were to open her mouth, no words would be able to come out./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"He smiled widely at her, not understanding her discomfort. "I'm Stiles." he introduced./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;""Uh, hi," Piper said shakily, smiling the smallest bit./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;""Do you want to see your room?" Stiles asked. She responded with a quick nod and he showed her the room right across the hall from his. "It's not a lot right now," he spoke as he opened the door. "But we can go out and buy some more things if you need some."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"The room was perfectly blank. White, bare walls, a bare bed, a simple night stand, one window with blinds, and a walk in closet. That was all that was in the room. "It's perfect," Piper smiled./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"The room was just like Beacon Hills. A clean slate. A fresh start./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"=/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"Piper never thought that unpacking would be fun, but there she was, going through all of her clothes and having the time of her life. Maybe it was the thought of starting over that made it so appealing, or maybe she just really loved her clothes./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"As she was rocking out to the music that was softly playing in her room (she made sure that it wasn't too loud so the Stilinski's wouldn't be able to hear it), she was oblivious to the door opening./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"Stiles smiled as he watched Piper go through all of her things, singing along to the music. She seemed very relaxed, way more relaxed than when he talked to her earlier./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"She had no idea that he was standing there, still going through her clothes and putting them in piles. "Do you need help?" Stiles asked suddenly. Piper felt like she had a mini heart attack at the sudden sound of his voice. She jumped, flailed around a bit, and brought a hand down on her portable speaker from home, turning off the music. She knew she overreacted, and she mentally slapped herself for it, but she was proud that she didn't scream./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"Stiles cringed when he saw her reaction. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;""Uh, it's okay," Piper told him, her voice small./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;""Do you need any help?" he asked again./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;""Uh..." she trailed off, looking at all the boxes and suitcases around her. She really could use his help with all the crap that she had yet to unpack. But, then again, if she did let Stiles help her, that would mean she would have to attempt to make conversation with him. And she absolutely sucked at talking to people. "Okay, yeah," Piper responded anyways. "Uh, could you sort the clothes from tops and bottoms and accessories?" she asked, standing up so he could take her spot, playing her music once again./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;""Sure," he agreed, going over to the clothes box./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"Piper walked over to one of her many boxes and looked inside. There were a bunch of posters, old records, some books, and her record player. She smiled fondly, pulling the record player out first. Her eyes quickly scanned the room for an outlet, finding one under the window and plugging her record player in. She skimmed through her large collection of records until she found the one she wanted; Green Day's American Idiot. Smiling to herself, she turned off her phone's music and put on the record./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"At the sudden lack of music, Stiles turned around to ask Piper why it stopped. His eyes widened slightly when they landed on the record player. "Whoa," he breathed out. "You own a record player?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"She nodded, the music from the player playing. "I bought it for my sixteenth birthday."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;""That is so awesome," Stiles remarked, pulling some more clothes out of the box. "Okay, I know it's not my place, considering I mainly wear graphic tees and flannels, but what's with all the black?" he asked, holding up one of her many black shirts. "I'm not, like, insulting your style or anything, but I'm /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"just curious."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;""Uh..." Piper trailed off. How could she explain this to him? "Well, it's just that... Wearing all black, and with the eye shadow and stuff, I look creepy and mysterious, right? And I'm really, really bad at talking to new people without stuttering like an idiot, so I figured that if I looked totally unapproachable, people would leave me alone." God, she hoped that didn't make her sound like a total idiot. But it was the truth. She didn't wear black because she was a punk, or because she was a rebel or anything like that. The black clothing did not represent her personality at all. She was anything but punk. She wore black because she was an outcast, a misfit. The black helped her blend in with the shadows./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;""You wear black clothes so that you look unapproachable?" Stiles asked, an eyebrow raised. Piper nodded. "To me, that sounds like a really sad way to life your life."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"It really was. But Piper's life was sad./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"=/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"In all honesty, Piper had no idea how it happened, but by the end of the unpacking, she felt almost completely comfortable around Stiles, with only a few of her awkward tics. He was just the kind of guy that made her feel really welcome. He was making a bunch of weird, pointless jokes that kept making her laugh./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;""Okay, what's the stupidest joke you know?" he asked./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;""The stupidest one I know?" He nodded. "Okay, uh... Fair warning: it's pretty dumb."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;""Lay it on me."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;""Why do you never see elephants hiding in trees?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;""Why?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;""Because they're really good at it."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;""Oh my God," Stiles groaned before laughing a bit. "That is awful." He looked around. "What are you thinking about doing with this room?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;""I was thinking about leaving the walls white," Piper told him./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;""Really?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;""Yeah," she shrugged. "My posters will be covering most of the walls anyways. And I like white. And I want to keep the hardwood floors. I mean, I don't want to totally demolish your house."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;""Oh come on, you wouldn't be demolishing it," Stiles told her. "And it's your house too." Suddenly, the doorbell rang. "I'll get it," he told her, rushing out of the room./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"Piper smiled to herself. /spanspan style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"It's your house too. /spanspan style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"Anytime she wanted to do something to her bedroom at her dad's house, she always got yelled at about how it's /spanspan style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"his /spanspan style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"house, about how she can't ruin /spanspan style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"his /spanspan style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"house. She ending up living in a baby pink room up until the move to Beacon Hills because he wouldn't let her change anything. Now she's being told that she can do whatever she wanted to her walls. It's her room. /spanspan style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"Hers./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"She looked around the room. The walls were still bare, but all of her furniture was put in its proper place. It was just on the outskirts of homey./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"Stiles walked back in the room, accompanied by a guy Piper didn't know. He had tan skin, brown hair, and brown puppy-like eyes. "Piper, this is Scott," Stiles introduced./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"She couldn't help but tense up a bit. Once again, Piper was doing the hardest thing she could do: meet someone new. "Uh, h-hi," she managed to say. She mentally scolded herself for stuttering. She should have just waved at him or something, but no. She just had to go and open her mouth./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;""Hi," Scott waved./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"Stiles looked back and forth between the two, a smile on his face. "You know, I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"=/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"All that Piper knew was that she was alone in the woods. She had no idea how she got there, or why she was there (or why she was in her pajamas), but she was./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"Confused, she wandered around a bit, looking for anything that might be familiar to her. The only thing that looked out of ordinary there was a giant tree stump./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"Piper's confusion quickly turned into fear. How did she get there? More importantly, how did she get back to the Stilinski's house? She looked around her, hoping to find her phone so that she could call someone or at least have a light, but what Piper saw was much worse./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"First she heard the weird chanting. Furrowing her eyebrows, she turned around, only to squeak out in fear. Whatever was standing in front of her was definitely not human. The thing had a ghostly white face, unnaturally blue eyes, and many gashes on it's face. Piper found that she could not move, literally petrified. Whatever the thing was that was in front of her was definitely not friendly, but she was too scared to run away./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"The demon-like thing came at her, smashing her head in with the butt of a knife. The pain was terrible and the force of the hit could have killed someone, but Piper did not die. The thing grabbed her from behind and threw a garrote around her neck. It began choking her, making breathing a more and more difficult task, but Piper did not die. The monster grabbed it's knife and slit her neck as it choked her, the pain almost unbearable./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"But Piper did not die./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"Instead, she was left to suffer through the pain./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"Piper gasped awake, a few tears leaking out. She let out a relieved sigh. It was only a dream. A /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"terrible, awful nightmare, but only that./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"Piper didn't know why, but the last thing she remembered from the dream was the word /spanspan style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"darach/spanspan style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"=/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"==/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"strongspan style="font-size: 14.6667px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"i would just like to note that stiles and piper's really bad convo up there was just to show that she was opening up to him a bit more. after seeing what type of person he was, she wasn't so afraid of him./span/strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"strongspan style="font-size: 14.6667px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"hope you enjoyed!/span/strong/p 


	3. 2

**2- First Day Blues**

Piper woke up the next morning, trying to erase the awful dream out of her mind. Why would she have a nightmare like that? Head bashed in, throat cut open, being choked. Those things seemed so random to her.

She shrugged it off as she got ready for school. School. Piper sighed, looking through her clothes. Going to school was definitely number one on her _Things-I-Would-Rather-Crawl-In-A-Hole-And-Sob-For-Ten-Hours-Straight-Than-Do_ list. Not only would she have to go through the agonizing classes and try to figure out where everything is, there would be a bunch of people who would have no idea who she was. And there always was that one guy who decided to become the new kid's new best friend, when in reality all Piper wanted was to be left alone. Hopefully if she stayed near Stiles he could fend off whoever that person was.

Piper trudged her way down the stairs, wanting to do nothing more than crawl back into her bed and sleep forever. Or at least finish hanging all of the posters on her wall. She was positive that she wouldn't be able to make it through the day.

She walked into the kitchen to see Stiles already there, rushing around to make a quick bowl of cereal. Piper had no idea why he was rushing; they still had about an hour before they had to actually be at school. It probably had something to do with his Adderall, or maybe Stiles was normally like that.

Once he saw that Piper was standing there, watching him amusedly, he paused. "You do realize that we have a bunch of time before school. You really don't need to rush."

He shrugged. "I just usually end up rushing before school. I guess it's instinct."

"Fair enough," she nodded. He handed Piper a bowl of cereal and grabbed on for himself, the two sitting down at the table.

"So, what did you and Scott do last night?" she asked in between bites. "Did he get the tattoo like he wanted?"

Stiles paused, thinking about what he wanted to say. He couldn't tell her that Scott didn't get the tattoo because it magically healed. "No," he responded. "He chickened out last minute."

"Ugh, lame," Piper smiled, taking another bite.

Stiles smiled back. "The really interesting thing, though, was on the ride back. Do you remember me telling you about Scott's ex, Allison?"

"Uh, vaguely," she nodded.

"Well, vaguely is good enough. So as we were driving home we saw her and Lydia in the car next to us." When he said Lydia's name, Piper smirked. She could literally see the heart eyes on that boy.

"I thought you said that Allison was in France," she pointed out.

"She was," Stiles nodded. "But now she's back. Anyways, they drove ahead of us because Scott was being all awkward and stuff. After that, they really weird thing happened." He leaned forward, as if he was telling a scary story. "A deer ran straight into their car."

"What?" Piper asked, eyebrows furrowed. "A deer ran into their car?"

"Straight into the front of it," he nodded, agreeing.

"But that never happens," she frowned. "Like, ever."

"I know!" Stiles exclaimed, flailing around. "I did a bunch of research on that last night, and a bit this morning."

"Oh, is that why I heard your dad complaining this morning?" Piper asked.

"Yes, but that doesn't matter!"

What did matter was that there was something weird about Beacon Hills. And Piper wanted to know what that something was.

As soon as Piper walked into the hallway, the little confidence she had about school drained out of her. Many people had looked her way when she passed, not knowing who the new girl is. She had no idea what was going through their minds, and that freaked her out the most.

Noticing her discomfort, Stiles nudged her. "Hey, why don't we get to class?" he offered.

"Sure," Piper agreed, letting out a relieved breath.

One day she would get used to the school, but today was not the day.

Piper ended up sitting behind Stiles in their English class. As soon as he sat down, he noticed that he was getting weird looks from Lydia. Stiles made a questioning face in her direction.

 _Who's that?_ She mouthed, her question directed towards Piper, who was obliviously doodling on her notebook.

 _Foster sister._ He mouthed back.

That only confused Lydia more. _You have a foster sister?_

He shrugged. _I'll explain later._

When Allison walked in, she found that the only seat available was in front of her ex, Scott. She walked up to him, a bit hesitant.

"Uh, is someone...?" she asked, trailing off.

"No, no, no," he told Allison, a bit awkwardly. "No, it's all you, all yours. Uh, it's totally vacant." She nodded and sat down, the two both looking awkward.

Scott looked over to Stiles and Piper, Stiles giving him a big thumbs up and Piper looking beyond confused. She tapped Stiles on his shoulder so that he would turn to face her. "Ex?" she whispered.

"Yup," he nodded with a grin.

Piper went back to doodling, but before she could, her phone started to buzz. She looked at it oddly. Literally the only people who had her number were Stiles and Mr. Stilinski; Stiles was right in front of her so it wasn't him and she highly doubted that the sheriff would text her during class. She opened up the text and what it was confused her even more.

 _The offing was barred by a black bank of clouds and the tranquil waterway,_ Piper read, her eyebrows furrowed.

"Leading to the uttermost ends of the earth flowed somber under an overcast sky," a voice continued, "seemed to lead into the heart of an immense darkness." Piper looked up from her phone to see a younger woman, probably in her twenties, standing there with her phone. She could easily assume that the woman was the teacher, Ms. Blake. "This is the last line to the first book we are going to read. It is also the last text you will receive in this class. Phones off, everyone."

Piper quickly complied and started her work in silence. School was always one of her strong suits. Ever since her mom passed away, she was always trying to please her father. She spent a majority of her time either at school or in the library, wherever she could get away from her dad with a reasonable excuse, which lead to hours upon hours of pointless studying until the library closed. It got pretty extreme once she started learning PSAT words when she was only in eighth grade.

Piper wasn't paying much attention to her surroundings that didn't have to do with her work, only vaguely noticing Scott leaving and Stiles starting a conversation with the pretty girl sitting next to him (Piper thought that she was the Lydia he constantly talked about, but she didn't know for sure). She did, however, notice the giant _thump!_ that rang throughout the classroom.

She jumped a bit in her seat, startled by the sudden noise. Piper, along with the rest of the class, looked over to see splatter of blood on the window, a bird sliding down.

Outside the window, the sky was darkened by large flocks of birds, all swarming outside of the school. Piper looked at the sight, feeling a bit scared. Okay, she felt more than a bit scared. That first bird was followed by another, and another, and another, all looking like they were dying on impact. At one point the window cracked, the crack growing bigger and bigger with each bird.

Finally, the window shattered, and all hell broke loose.

As the birds flew into the classroom, pecking and scratching the students, Piper felt Stiles appear next to her and pull her under her desk. She stayed next to him, her head in his chest as the two were clawed and bit over and over by the birds.

Eventually the birds' attacks became less and less frequent until they stopped altogether. Stiles and Piper got out from under the desk, Stiles still standing close to her. Dead and bloodied birds littered the ground. Many students had scratch marks littering their bodies, eyes wide out of fear and confusion. Wordlessly, Stiles reached over and plucked a feather out of Piper's hair.

Piper looked at the scene in front of her, horror running through her blood.

What the _hell_ was happening in Beacon Hills?

Piper sat on the ground in the hallway, next to the lockers. An EMT had just taken care of all the cuts from the birds on her. She didn't have a lot of injuries from the incident; the biggest one was a cut on her arm, which she was given a band-aid for. Afterwards she just decided to sit on the ground, headphones in her ears and not paying attention to anything surrounding her.

That is, until, someone sat down next to her.

Piper jumped slightly, the presence of the new person startling her. She mentally scolded herself as she ripped the headphones out. She really was afraid of everything, wasn't she?

The girl sitting next to her was that beautiful strawberry blonde Stiles was talking to earlier. "So," she spoke, "I never knew that Stiles had a foster sister."

"Y-Yeah," Piper stuttered. "I just moved here a few days ago." She paused for a few seconds before adding, "Uh, I'm Piper."

"I'm Lydia," the girl smiled. So Piper was right. She could see why Stiles was so intrigued by her. Lydia was absolutely gorgeous. Like, the girl could be a professional model gorgeous. "You know, I never predicted for Stiles to have a punk rock foster sister. And a nice one at that."

"Oh, uh, I'm not really punk rock," Piper told her, hoping she didn't sound like a moron. She really wished that she wasn't socially awkward and didn't have terrible anxiety. "I just dress like I am."

"Oh," Lydia responded, eyebrows furrowed. "Why?"

"Uh, so people will think I'm punk and rude and won't want to talk to me."

"Well, it almost worked," she responded with a smile. "I totally thought that you were going to ignore me and just keep listening to your music." Piper sheepishly smiled back. "Why don't you want anyone talking to you?"

"Oh, uh..." she trailed off a bit. "Just the anxiety of talking to someone," she shrugged.

Lydia looked like she was about to respond, but before she could say a word, Stiles came out into the hallway, a frantic look on his face. He instantly looked relieved when he saw Piper sitting there. "Piper, there you are. Good. I couldn't find you and I was getting worried." When he saw that Lydia was sitting next to her, he looked slightly worried. "Oh, and you've met Lydia. Has she insulted your appearance in some way yet?"

Piper looked at him, a confused expression on her face. "Uh, no."

"Good," he nodded. "That's good."

 _Once again, Piper had absolutely no idea where she was._

 _She was barefoot in some sort of basement, wine bottle after wine bottle on a bunch of racks._

 _Piper could tell that she was in someone's house, but definitely not the Stilinski's or the one she lived in with her father. It was a place she had never been before. She could also hear faint music above her for reasons she didn't know._

 _She walked around, looking at different wine bottles. Piper went to one and picked it up, looking at it before putting it back down. Instantly, she was confused by her actions. She didn't want to look at the wine bottle, so why did she pick it up?_

 _Suddenly, all of the wine racks in the room began to shake for a few moments. "Stiles?" Piper asked. She had no idea why it would be him, but she just sort of... felt the need to say it. Like the words came out of her mouth before she even knew what she was going to say._

 _Hearing an odd noise, Piper looked over to see a wine bottle turning in it's spot on the rack. She watched, confused. With a sudden movement it fell off of it's spot, breaking upon impact with the ground. Piper jumped back with a small shriek. She walked away from the shelf with wide eyes, her breaths getting harsher._

 _"Okay, this isn't funny," Piper announced to no one. No one was in the room with her. So how did the bottle fall?_

 _Piper was watching the room, looking for anything out of the ordinary (besides the fact that she was in a room she didn't know existed) when bottle after bottle shattered next to her for no reason. She screamed out of pure horror, a bottle breaking dangerously close to her face._

 _Piper protected her face with her hand, her barefooted feet stepping on shards of glass and puddles of wine. She slowly backed her way to the wall, small screams emitting from her mouth when a new bottle would break. Once her back hit the wall, the bottles stopped breaking and Piper's breathing started going back to normal. She looked around her, confused out of her mind and scared shitless. The only thing she knew was that she desperately wanted to get out of her current situation._

 _The window above her slowly creaked open. Piper slowly looked up at it. Once she saw what was there, she immediately wished she didn't look._

 _Standing above her was the gnarled and twisted face from her previous nightmare._

 _Piper screamed, the creature grabbing her and dragging her out of the window. All of a sudden, she felt no fear or confusion. Or sadness or happiness or... well, any emotion really. The only thing going through her mind was the word_ _ **darach**_ _._

Piper gasped awake, clutching her skyrocketing heart. She looked over to her clock, the time reading 2:18 a.m. So it was just a dream. It's been about four days since she moved to Beacon Hills and she was already getting nightmare that she couldn't explain. It would have made sense if she were dreaming about her dad (it wouldn't have been the first time, either) but she wasn't. She was having dreams about being killed by a pale monster. But at least they were just nightmares, right?

But Piper had no idea why the felt so _real._

 **yes, second chapter! *fist pumps the air* i am really loving everything about this so far. piper hasn't met aiden yet, but that will be coming soon (hopefully)! one thing thats tricky about this is that pipers socially anxious and awkward and stuff, so it's hard to write dialogue for her with characters that she's not familiar with yet (note the monstrosity that is the lydia conversation) but it'll get better with time.**

 **hope you enjoyed!**


	4. 3

**3- Big Bad Wolf**

 _Piper was so used to not knowing where she was, it was scary._

 _She instantly knew that she was dreaming. Not because she remembered falling asleep or anything, but because anytime she was suddenly somewhere where she didn't know where she was, she was dreaming. This one would be Piper's fifth dream starting out that way in the almost week since she moved to Beacon Hills._

 _That's the other weird thing about the dreams (besides knowing that she was dreaming and the dream itself). They always took place somewhere in Beacon Hills, and she had only been getting those dreams since moving._

 _She was in an alley somewhere, randomly calling out "Bullet!" for some reason. That was the other thing about her dreams. Piper was constantly doing things without her consent. Her body moved on it's own. She just went with it, considering she had no other option._

 _"Come here, Bullet!" Piper called out again, walking down the dark alleyway._ _ **So 'Bullet' must be a name,**_ _she thought to herself._

 _There was a noise coming from underneath a dumpster, startling Piper. She looked over to it, a relived look on her face despite how much it scared her. "There you are," she said, crouching down. She got on her hands and knees so that she could see under the dumpster, although she really didn't want to see what was under that. "Come on, Bullet," she patted the ground, trying to make the pet come to her. No response._

 _Piper sighed and reached her hand under the dumpster. On the inside she was screaming. She did_ _ **not**_ _want to put her hand under there. Who knows what could be under that thing? But she had no choice. For some reason, something wanted her to do it, so she did it._

 _She reached out as far as her arm could go, not feeling anything, until-_

 _"Son of a bitch," Piper shrieked, instantly retracting her hand. "Did you just bite me?" she asked. But when she looked across her, a dog with the name tag "Bullet" was sitting across the alleyway from her. Piper also saw a broken mirror, but her reflection wasn't... her. It was a guy, probably a year or two older than her, with brown hair and fairly large muscles._ _ **Definitely**_ _not her._

 _Fear coursed through Piper as the guy who was her (or she was just in his body?) got back down on his hands and kneed, peering under the dumpster._

 _"Closer..." something from underneath whispered. If Piper where in control, she wouldn't have gotten closer. In fact, she would have gone away. Far, far away from there. But that guy did as he was told, getting slightly closer as his dog barked. "Come closer..." it whispered, the guy's dog barking like crazy. And, yet, the guy still got closer, no matter how much Piper was screaming in her head for him to get away. "Closer..."_

 _And there it was. That terribly horrifying face that always appeared at the end of Piper's freakish nightmares._

She jumped awake, trying to catch her breath. That word, _darach,_ kept playing over and over in her head until she could only think of one thing:

What the hell was happening to her?

Piper was standing at her locker, quietly putting some books away before class while trying to not draw attention to herself. Luckily most of the curious looks about being the new girl left after the second day of school. When she looked up from her bag, she froze. Standing in front of her was some guy she had never met before.

And he was _hot._

"Uh... hi?" Piper said, her words sounding more like a question.

"Hi," the guy smiled. "I'm Aiden."

"P-Piper." She wanted to smack herself in the face for stuttering. Of course she would show her awkwardness in front of a hot guy who actually wanted to talk to her for some reason.

"So," Aiden started, leaning up against the lockers next, "you're new here, right?"

"Uh, y-yeah," she nodded. "I, uh, I just move here a couple days ago."

"That's cool," he nodded, smiling at her. Piper got the idea that this guy was just a big flirt. But why was he talking to her? He seemed like he would go after girls like Lydia, not the quiet emo-looking girl in the shadows. "My brother and I are new here too."

"That's cool," Piper echoed. What else was she supposed to say to him? She didn't want there to be just awkward silence with the hot guy, but she had no idea what to talk about with him. If she were basically anyone else, she wouldn't have this problem.

But luckily, her savior came before there was too much silence. Well, saviors, considering there were two of them.

Stiles came in and grabbed Piper by the arm, dragging her away while saying "Got to go!" while Scott slammed the locker door shut and came up on the other side of her.

Piper frowned. She was pretty grateful that the guys saved her from an awkward situation before it got too awkward, but she didn't know why they came to her rescue. Could they tell that she was uncomfortable?

"Don't talk to him," Stiles told Piper bluntly before she could open her mouth. "I don't like that guy."

"Why?" she frowned. "I thought he was new here, too. How do you not like him?"

"He's just..." Scott trailed off, frowning. "Not a good guy. Neither is his brother."

Piper just shrugged and went with it. Like, when was she ever going to talk to him again? Their conversation earlier barely qualified as a conversation. She was just too shy and anxious.

When the three teens passed the main office, Piper did a double take. In front of the office was a... shrine? No, it was more like a memorial. There were pictures and flowers and notes on a cork board. But what really made Piper confused were the pictures, all of them with the same guy. He looked _really_ familiar to her, but she knew for a fact that she had never met him before. She stared at one picture for a few moments before the realization hit her like a freight train. The guy was the guy from her dream from last night, the one with the dog and creepy thing under the dumpster. Why was he being memorialized?

Scott and Stiles, noticing Piper's disappearance, turned around to see her staring intently at the memorial for Kyle. The two looked at each other, sharing confused looks. They knew for a fact that Piper didn't know him; she barely talked to Scott, let alone a senior. Why did she look so upset?

"Uh... Piper?" Stiles asked, him and Scott walking up next to her.

"What's this?" she questioned, her voice soft.

"It's a memorial. You remember me telling you about the guy they found at cross country this morning, right?" She nodded. "Yeah, well, this is him," he told her, his hand vaguely gesturing to everything.

Piper frowned. The guy from her dream died? "Uh, h-how did he die?" she asked, her voice small.

"Um, well..." Scott, started, not knowing how to tell her. He knew that she was sensitive, and obviously this guy meant _something_ to her if she was acting like this. "He had a blow to his head, he was strangled, and his throat was cut open."

Piper sucked in a harsh breath. He died from _exactly_ what she had been dreaming of, _and_ he was in one of her dreams.

Something was definitely happening in Beacon Hills.

 _And something was definitely happening to Piper._

Piper never fully realized that her nightmares were depriving her of sleep, until she fell asleep in class, that is, resulting in a lunch detention.

She sat in Mr. Harris's class, mindlessly playing with her fingers. "The two of you will wash all if the boards in this hall," he told two students, smirking. "Reshelving the library." He came to a stop in front of Piper and a guy with curly blonde hair. "Restocking the janitor's closet."

"Oh, uh, Mr. Harris," the guy said, going up to him. "Does it have to be the janitor's closet."

"Well, now that I know that you'd prefer not to, yes, it has to be the janitor's closet." Piper had the feeling that Mr. Harris was a huge ass.

The guy sighed. "Great."

Piper and the guy who introduced himself as Isaac worked in the janitor's closet, only talking every once in a while.

"You're Stiles's foster sister, right?" Isaac asked after a bit of silence.

"Uh, y-yeah," she nodded, mentally cursing herself for stuttering. It seemed like she was always stuttering. "I just moved a few days before school started up."

"If you don't mind me asking, why are you in the foster system?"

She shrugged, putting another roll of toilet paper on a shelf. "Dead mom, abusive dad." What? It wasn't like she was actively going to keep the fact that her dad hit her a secret. Piper honestly didn't care who knew it. Isaac was just the first to ask; not even Stiles had asked her. Of course she wasn't going to go into full detail (she was pretty sure that she couldn't speak of that tipping moment even if she tried) but people deserved to know some things.

"Abusive dad?" Isaac questioned, his eyebrow raised. Piper nodded. "Yeah, uh, my dad was abusive too."

She frowned. That was definitely not the reaction she was expecting. "Oh, uh, I'm sorry."

"Yeah, he used to lock me in a freezer," he told her, looking like he wasn't really paying attention to her. "That's kinda why I didn't want to serve detention in here. I'm pretty claustrophobic."

"Is it just me, or is it weird that we're bonding over the fact that our dad's used to abuse us?" Piper asked, attempting to joke.

Isaac laughed. "Yeah, probably not your average icebreaker."

Piper opened her mouth, about to say something else, when the door slammed shut. The sudden noise of it made her jump, her heartbeat slightly irregular.

Isaac frowned, his breathing instantly becoming irregular. He rushed over to the door, but couldn't open it. He frowned more, trying to open it once again so that he could get out of such a small space before he loses it in front of an innocent girl.

"Uh, m-maybe it's locked from the outside?" Piper offered, her signature stutter still there.

"No," he disagreed, "there's something against it."

Isaac started pushing harder and harder on the door, like he could somehow move the thing in front of it. His quick movements got more and more frantic, his pushes starting to turn into pounds.

"Okay, it's okay," Piper tried to tell him, her voice too shaky to be assuring. Isaac seemed like a pretty nice guy, but at the moment he was pretty scary. "Just... Just c-calm down, okay?"

He continued to pound on the door. "Come on," he muttered under his breath, hoping someone would hear him and save him from that hell. "Come on!" he yelled. He yelled a bit of nonsense at the end. He pulled off his cardigan, as if it was getting hotter, some beads of sweat dripping down his forehead.

His actions were really scaring Piper. She knew that when anyone got scared, they instantly had a fight or flight reaction. She could tell that Isaac was trying to flee, and so she was really hoping that that switch in his brain wouldn't go to fight, considering she was the only thing he could fight in that janitor's closet. And Piper couldn't throw a punch without bruising her hand. "Just relax," she tried, her voice easily showing her fear.

Suddenly, Isaac stopped basically throwing punches at the door. He was still panting, but something had changed. Piper watched him in confusion as an inhuman noise came out of him, a growl.

And, bit by bit, Piper felt like she was going insane.

The first thing she noticed were his hands. They were up against the door, like they were a second ago, but something was different. Instead of fingernails, Isaac had claws. And they were noticeably hairier.

The next thing she could see were his sideburns. Piper knew for a fact that he didn't have any facial hair, let alone sideburns. She could easily see them growing out on the sides of his face.

Once Isaac turned around, however, changed everything.

His whole face was different from when they first arrived. His forehead was more prominent, his ears were pointy, he had a lot more hair. But there were two features that petrified Piper. Isaac's eyes were a glowing yellow. They were so unnatural, so _supernatural_ , that she just couldn't wrap her head around it. And they looked deadly, like he one hundred percent wanted to rip her throat out.

But the new feature that Piper couldn't stop staring at were his teeth. Isaac's incisors were sharpened to a point, like fangs, looking like they could easily rip through flesh. And considering the look he was giving her, that was definitely not a good thing.

"Isaac?" Piper managed to squeak out through the fear. Not only was she horrified, but she was confused like no other. Absolutely nothing about the situation made sense to her. How did Isaac change like that in a few seconds? Why are his eyes yellow? Why was any of this happening?

 _What was he?_

Isaac growled at her, causing Piper to start backing away slowly. "I-Isaac?" she asked quietly, scared out of her mind. She flinched largely when her came in contact with the shelves.

Suddenly, that animal fight or flight instinct took over him, and Isaac reached out and grabbed her wrist. Roughly. So rough that she felt the claws sink into her skin. He pulled Piper to him and flung her backwards, her back hitting the shelves harshly, causing her to fall to the ground in a heap. But she barely felt the pain, since her mind was overloaded by fear. He stood over her, small growls escaping his mouth. She was hoping that whatever Isaac was couldn't smell fear, or that the smell of fear didn't make him want to fight. If that was the case, then she was doomed.

All of a sudden, light flooded into the room, and Isaac was no longer looming above her. But Piper just sat on the ground, her back up against the shelves. She could see Isaac being dragged out by Scott, who yelled his name until he was calm and looked normal again.

She watched numbly as Scott sat down in front of her. "Piper? Are you okay?"

Piper looked at him, her eyebrows furrowed. With her mind flooded with fear and confusion and panic and millions of questions, she asked him one that summed up her whole experience.

"What the holy hell just happened?"

 _yay piper met isaac! and she knows about that werewolf business! i am actually loving this story right now. oh, and she met aiden! it wasn't a really big thing because of her anxiety and all that, but it still happened, so that counts for something._

 _is it just me, or was that piper/isaac scene super cute? i want to make them super brotp, but i dont know how that will work. ill try._

 _comment your thoughts!_

 _ps i have a polyvore account for all of piper's outfits. my user name is saidthewhale_


	5. 4

**4- Discoveries**

After a bunch of worried glances from Scott and about a million apologies from Isaac, the two somehow managed to explain to Piper about werewolves and the supernatural. While her face remained calm, on the inside she was basically screaming. Werewolves? _That_ was what was so different about the town? There were freaking _werewolves_?

Piper sighed and leaned her head against the locker next to her own, putting away a few things she didn't need. What she _did_ need was a few hours to sit with her own thoughts. And maybe a really long bubble bath. So she just discovered the weirdness of Beacon Hills, and that left another thought in her mind bolder than before. _What was happening to her?_ Now she couldn't just think of them as weird dreams. Something was actually wrong with her.

"Piperpiperpiper," Stiles rushed out, skidding to a stop next to her.

She looked up and smirked slightly at his frantic behavior. "Uh, yes?"

"Scott told me about what happened," he explained, looking kind of panicked. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Piper nodded. "All I got was a scratch on my wrist."

"No," Stiles disagreed, shaking his head. "Not that kind of okay. I mean..." He looked around

before turning back to her, his expression solemn. "Are you okay with knowing about all this werewolf stuff? I mean, I know it's crazy and sounds super unrealistic, so are you okay?"

Piper sighed, frowning a bit. Was she okay? She was pretty sure that she was loosing her mind

 _before_ being locked in a janitor's closet with a freaking claustrophobic werewolf. Now Piper was

positive that something more than just strange dreams where happening to her.

But she smiled smally and nodded, despite all of the thoughts running through her head. "I'm

fine, Stiles. Really."

He let out a relived breath and smiled back at her. "Good," Stiles nodded. "Because we need to

go somewhere," he told her bluntly, shutting her locker shut and dragging her down the hall.

"For?" Piper prompted.

He stopped suddenly and turned to face her. "You know about the murders that have been

happening, right?" She nodded. "Well, I have a supernatural hunch about them, so we're going to

a vet so I can ask him questions about it."

"A vet?" She questioned.

"Yeah," Stiles frowned. "That one's kinda hard to explain."

Piper frowned. "So if you're explaining your hunch that I know nothing about, then why am I coming."

"Because you and I need to talk," he explained. "And dragging you along with me seems like the best way to do that."

On the car ride to the vet's office, Stiles told Piper a brief summary of the madness that occurred in Beacon Hills during Sophomore year, including Derek Hale, his psychopathic uncle that possessed Lydia and came back to life, Allison's sociopathic aunt and grandpa, the vet who knew more about werewolves than the werewolves themselves, and Jackson the human lizard and huge asshole. Obviously the group of friends had had quite an exciting year.

Now the two were standing in front of Deaton, Stiles ready to explain his human sacrifice theory to someone who might actually believe him.

"You're out of school early," Deaton noted.

"Yeah," Stiles nodded, "we have free period, actually. Um, I was just headed home to see my dad. He's, uh... you know, I guess you probably heard people are kind of getting murdered again. It's his job to figure it out."

"I gathered as much from the sheriff title," he told him.

"Yeah, um... You know, but it gets kind of hard for him to do his job when he doesn't have all the information. And we all know he's missing pretty much half the story here, right? So then I started thinking, and I remembered someone who does have a lot of information. Someone who always seems to know more than anyone else around here. You."

"All these symbols and things..." Stiles spoke, using a bunch of hand gestures. It cause Piper to smirk. He was so enthusiastic about it, it was amusing to watch. "The triskeles, the bank logo, the Mountain ash... all of it is from the Celtic druids. And anyone who has ever looked up human sacrifice before knows that the druids had a pretty big hard-on when it came to giving one up to the gods. You ever hear of the lindow man? 2,000-year-old body found in England? He was found strangled, head bashed in, throat cut. Threefold death. They also found pollen grains in his stomach. Guess what favorite druid plant that was."

"Mistletoe," Deaton nodded, pulling the same plant out of a jar.

Stiles sighed spastically and leaned against a counter. "You already know everything I'm telling you, don't you? Then why aren't you telling us?"

"Maybe because we've spent every moment of the last ten years trying to push something away.

Denying it. Lying about it. Becomes a pretty powerful habit."

"So this guy committing the murders... is he a druid?" He asked.

"No," Deaton disagreed. "It's someone copying a centuries-old practice of a people who should

have known better. Do you know what the word 'druid' means in Gaelic?"

Stiles frowned. "No."

"Wise oak," he informed. "The Celtic druids were close to nature. They believed they kept it in

balance. They were philosophers and scholars. They weren't serial killers."

"Yeah, well, this one is," Stiles sighed.

Piper was so intrigued by the conversation (even though she had absolutely no idea what the two

were talking about, or what a "druid" was) that when Stiles's phone starting ringing, she acted as if a gun had just gone off.

Stiles instantly sent her an apologetic look as he answered his phone. "Uh, hey, I can't talk right now... Wait, what? Okay, are you sure he's missing?"

Piper chewed on her fingernail as Lydia tried to explain what happened. The strawberry blonde

was supposed to be in art, but somehow she ended up sitting in band class (which she didn't take). All of the students left because the teacher didn't show up, and as Lydia inspected the piano, she found a recording on a phone that lead her to believe that the music teacher was taken, like everyone else.

When Deaton hit the play button on the recording, Piper instantly frowned. After the large bang of piano keys (which caused her to jump, but that was besides the point) was a chanting of sorts. If it were anything else, Piper would just be curious, but the chant made her both curious and alarmed. Similar to how she saw Kyle in her dream, she distinctly remembers the chant being in not one, but _all_ of her weird dreams she's had since moving.

"I know that," Piper voiced her thought quietly.

But apparently it wasn't too quiet, because the three others all turned and looked at her.

"What do you mean?" Stiles asked, sounding slightly shocked.

Piper looked back and forth between the three. Did they all have to look at her? "Uh," she started, her voice wavering. "Um, I've b-been having these, uh, these weird dreams and I-I've heard that in them."

Deaton frowned. "You've heard this in your dreams?" Since Piper didn't trust her voice, she just nodded. He nodded, slightly suspicious of what that meant, but changed the topic away from her, which she was grateful for. "Do you think I could get a copy of this?" he asked Lydia. She nodded and took the phone from him.

"Hey doc," Stiles spoke as he went to look through some desk drawers, "any help would be, uh, helpful."

"Each grouping of three would have its own purpose, its own type of power," Deaton told them, trying to be "helpful". "Virgins, healers, philosophers, warriors..."

"Wait, wait, wait," Stiles stopped rummaging. "Warrior, could that also be like a soldier?"

"Absolutely," he agreed.

He held up a wedding picture of the music teacher in a navy uniform. "Kyle was in ROTC with Boyd. That's got to be the pattern."

"Where's Boyd?" Deaton asked.

"He's probably home by now," Stiles spoke, taking his phone out. "I'm gonna try and get him on

the phone."

Piper watched with a frown as Lydia looked as if she had a sudden realization. "Lydia?

Something wrong?" she asked.

"No, it was... I mean..." Lydia said, trying to think of what she was saying. "I just thought of

someone else with military connection."

"Who?" Stiles questioned.

"Harris."

The four stood in Harris's classroom that lacked Harris himself.

Deaton shook his head. "This could be just one of many possibilities. He could have simply left for the day."

Stiles, already investigating the scene, grabbed Harris's bag. "Not without this."

Piper helped him, looking at stuff on the desk. Grabbing a paper, she frowned at what she saw.

"What?" Stiles questioned, noticing her perplexion.

"This test is graded R," she told him, turning it around.

"This one's an H," Lydia spoke next to Piper.

Deaton took both of the tests from the two girls, staring at them before coming to some sort of

realization. He looked through the other tests on the desk, finding a D, C, and two A's.

"Do you remember that I told you 'druid' is the Gaelic word for 'wise oak'?" he asked, rearranging the tests.

"Yeah," Stiles nodded.

"If a druid went down the wrong path, the wise oak was sometimes said to have become a dark oak," he explained. "There's a Gaelic word for that as well..." He pointed at the tests. "Darach."

"Darach?" Piper questioned, her eyebrows knit together. She's heard that in a dream, too.

Something was definitely happening to her.

Stiles frowned at her. "What?"

She shook her head. "It's just that I, um, I've heard that before, too. In a dream." Piper tried her hardest to make it sound like it wasn't a big deal, like it wasn't a topic that needed further discussion, but she knew in her gut that she wouldn't be let off that easily.

Deaton furrowed his eyebrows. "Tell me more about those dreams of yours."

Piper nervously fiddled with her fingers. Whenever she was awake, she tried her hardest to ignore her dreams. Actually telling someone about them seemed horrifying to her. When she looked to the side, she saw Stiles looking at her reassuringly, so she sucked in a deep breath to calm her down before speaking. "They, um, I've only been getting them since I moved here. It's always me doing something I don't want to do somewhere I don't know." As she explained, she looked around at the three who stared at her with questioning eyes. "A-And, um, someone, or something, ends up attacking me. I've heard Darach and the chant in my dreams." Piper turned to Stiles. "Um, and I saw Kyle in one of my dreams. At the vet's office, too."

Stiles frowned. "Scott said that he was there last night before he disappeared."

Piper turned to Deaton, hoping that he would have some sort of idea as to what was happening.

"Do you know what's happening to me?" she asked quietly.

Deaton sighed. "You're definitely supernatural. I'm just not exactly sure what that is."

Piper was once again at her locker. She was getting a few things she needed for her last class when she noticed someone appear next to her. Looking up, she instantly paled and sharply turned back to her locker, even though she knew that would accomplish nothing, that they would still be standing there. The person was the last person she wanted to see at the moment.

Aiden.

Scott and Isaac had explained to her that he and his brother, Ethan, were alpha werewolves, that they were the bad guys.

And also that they were the ones that locked her in the janitor's closet that could've easily killed her.

"Piper," Aiden spoke, sounding slightly frantic. Piper looked at him, but just barely. "Listen, I'm really sorry about that whole janitor's closet thing. If I knew that you were the one in there with Isaac, I wouldn't have locked you in there."

Piper simply turned back to her locker. She wanted to storm off and ignore him forever, but she still needed her stuff.

Aiden huffed a bit when she didn't respond, but he didn't give up. "I didn't mean for you to get hurt. I honestly thought someone else was in there. Please don't be mad at me." When Piper still didn't respond, he sighed heavily. "Please just say something to me."

Quickly, Piper slammed her locker door shut, causing Aiden to jump. That certainly wasn't the reaction he was expecting to get from the girl that could barely say a word to him merely hours ago.

Piper turned to him, glaring at him slightly. She didn't care that she got hurt in the janitor's closet. She didn't care that because she watched Isaac freak out and turn, she had to learn about the supernatural side of Beacon Hills. She didn't care that he felt sorry. She didn't care that she could've gotten way more injured that just a cut on her wrist. She didn't care that Isaac could have _killed_ her.

However, Piper did care that Aiden and Ethan had intended to hurt someone, even if it wasn't her.

"Just stay away from me," Piper told him, proud of her unwavering voice.

She walked away from him, happy that her confidence made him reluctant to follow.

Piper and Stiles were in his room, Piper on the bed, biting her nails, while Stiles paced in front of

her, chewing on a pen. "So, you said you've been having the dreams since you moved here?"

Piper sighed. As soon as they got home, Stiles dragged her to his room. He wanted to investigate her by asking her millions of pointless questions so he could try to figure out what sort of supernatural something she was.

"Like I told you earlier," she huffed, "yes."

"And you haven't had any weird,murderous dreams before you moved?" he continued.

"No, I haven't," Piper rolled her eyes.

Stiles nodded. "So these murder-y, Darach-y dreams are exclusively in Beacon Hills, and at places in Beacon Hills?"

"Yes!" Piper exclaimed, completely done with his pointless questions. Stiles turned and stared at her, a bit shocked by her outburst. To be honest, so was Piper, but she just _hated_ thinking about her dreams. Practically every night since she moved there, she's been having dreams where she was _murdered_. That's kind of something you do not want to voluntarily think about. "I'm sorry, Stiles, I just don't understand why I need to tell you stuff that I know for a fact you already know."

"I'm just trying to figure you out," he said with large hand gestures. "Don't you want to know what you are?"

Piper frowned. She hadn't really thought about that. Her head was wrapped up in the newest

sacrifice and trying to understand the supernatural that she didn't even think about herself.

Stiles sighed. "When you go to sleep tonight, do you think you'll have a dream about the music

teacher, or Harris?"

"Most likely, yeah," she nodded.

The gears in Stiles's head started turning as he walked over to his computer, quickly turning it on.

Frowning, Piper walked up behind him. "What are you doing?" she questioned.

"I'm researching," Stiles told her, fingers rapidly typing on the keyboard. "That's my thing. I

research." He quickly typed in _supernatural death dreams_ in the search bar. "Now, not only do I

have to figure out what Lydia is, I have to figure out what you are, too." He spinned around in his

chair to face her. He squinted his eyes at her, thinking. "Maybe your psychic?"

"I'm not psychic, Stiles," Piper disagreed, shaking her head. "I refuse to be psychic. It's too cliche."

"You could be psychic," he shrugged.

Piper squinted her eyes at him. "You seriously think I'm psychic?"

"Well you're something!" Stiles defended, waving his arms. "Why can't you be psychic?" He waved a hand dismissively at her before spinning back around. "You know what? Whatever. I can do my own research. Just get out of my room until you can respect my hunches."

Piper rolled her eyes. "Whatever," she told him as she walked out of his room. But even though she acted as if she didn't care at all, she had a gigantic smile on her face.

Stiles cared enough about her to spend his free time looking up what sort of supernatural creature she could be.

Someone _cared_ about her.

That was definitely something she could get used to about Beacon Hills.

 _ **sorry that this was a short one, but hey, i finished unleashed!**_

 _ **and now everyone knows about piper's dreams! well, just stiles, lydia and deaton were there, but word gets around and whatnot.**_

 _ **hope you enjoyed!**_


	6. 5

**5- Fast In My Car**

Out of all of the things that had happened to her since moving, Piper never expected for her to be in the backseat of a car with two girls she hardly knew, following a bus with students going to a cross country meet.

Allison and Lydia had called her at eight in the morning, only a few minutes after Stiles had left to go to said meet, telling her that they were on their way to pick her up. Which lead her to hurriedly get dressed, considering it was eight in the morning on a Saturday and Piper had made absolutely no plans on getting dressed, or leaving the house.

So now, Piper was stuck in the backseat of Allison's car, awkwardly looking either out the window or on her phone, considering she barely knew the two girls.

"So, um..." Piper trailed off, hoping that what she was about to say wouldn't make her sound rude. "Why- uh, why was I invited to this... Whatever this is?"

"Because now that you're involved in all of the supernatural, you need to know what's happening," Lydia told her. "No matter how much Stiles will be pissed that we dragged you along.

And even if figuring out what's happening involves stalking a cross country bus."

"Hey, this isn't stalking," Allison defended with a slight frown.

"No," the strawberry blonde nodded, "just following. You know, one of the most common traits in

stalking." Piper let out a small laugh after that, Lydia shooting her a smile through the rear view

mirror.

Allison sighed heavily. "Am I too close? I'm getting too close, aren't I?"

"That depends," Lydia shrugged. "Are you planning on mounting it at some point?"

"Yeah, maybe I should back off."

"Well, that also depends," she told her. "Oh, do you mean the bus or the ex-boyfriend you're currently stalking?" Allison shot her a quick look. "Sorry, following."

"Well, I'm not letting him out of my sight after last night," the hunter girl responded. "After Derek's

death," she sighed. "I don't think any of them are doing well after what happened."

Piper, noticing the gas left in the tank, frowned. "Uh, is the whole 'not letting him out of your sight'

thing literal or more of a... general rule?"

"Why?" Allison asked, eyebrows furrowed.

"Because your kinda running on fumes right now," she pointed out.

Eyes quickly snapping to the gas tank, she let out a small "ugh," when she saw that her tank was nearly empty.

"And I'm pretty sure that this Toyota doesn't hold nearly as much gas as that bus can," Lydia

added.

"What if we stop?" Allison asked, clearly stressed.

"Is it really that big of a deal?" Lydia questioned with a shrug. "I mean, so we lose them. We know

where they're headed."

"You didn't see what happened."

"Um, neither did I," Piper spoke, "and, honestly, I think this is a bit extreme."

"That's probably just what Aiden wants you to think," Allison grumbled fairly quietly, but loud

enough for the other two passengers to hear.

Piper frowned. "What? Aiden?" Her eyes widened in shock, just realizing what was happening.

"Wait, is that why the two of you invited me? To-to check up on me, or something? Oh my gosh,

you're keeping an eye on them and me."

"So there's nothing going on between the two of you?" Lydia asked, the conversation peaking her

interest.

"Nothing," Piper agreed.

"You sure?"

She nodded, feeling a little uncomfortable by their questions. "Positive."

 _"Piper, would you just listen to me please!" Aiden begged, following after her._

 _If she was being completely honest, she was really proud of herself for ignoring him. Out of_

 _context that would seem like a really rude thing to say, but she had managed to stand her ground_

 _for almost a week since the janitor's closet incident. Also in that week, Piper had managed to_

 _strengthen her friendships with Lydia and Isaac. Now she was nearly able to talk to them without_

 _stuttering, although a few did slip in every once in a while. It had been a pretty eventful week for_

 _her._

 _And even though it was pretty obvious that she had no intention on talking to Aiden, he wouldn't_

 _stop giving up._

 _Eventually he ran in front of Piper, stopping her in her tracks. She sighed heavily, "Alright, what is_

 _it?"_

 _"I just wanted to apologize," he told her._

 _"Apologize?" she asked, putting up a faux bitchy attitude._

 _"Yeah, apologize," Aiden nodded, completely ignoring her tone. "For, you know, locking you in a_

 _closet with a werewolf." Piper looked at him, completely unamused. "And I really want to keep_

 _talking with you."_

 _Piper's demeanor faltered. "What?" she asked, frowning._

 _"Yeah, you seem like a really interesting person," Aiden told her. "A girl who looks like a giant jerk_

 _but is actually really sweet and jittery in real life? That's pretty intriguing."_

 _"Yeah, well it's better than looking like a nice guy but is really a huge jerk," Piper shot back_

 _halfheartedly, a bit thrown off after what he told her. He actually wanted to get to know her?_

 _Aiden chuckled a bit. "Yeah, okay, I guess I deserved that," he smiled at her. "But why don't I_

 _give you my number and we can talk sometime?"_

 _Piper couldn't stop the tiny smile from forming on her face. "Um... Okay, yeah."_

 _As Aiden was entering his number, Piper wasn't entirely sure if she had made the best decision._

Lydia's phone rang throughout the car, the girl quickly grabbing it to answer. She frowned at the

screen. "It's Stiles," she announced before moving to answer it. "Hey, Stiles," she started, her

tone sounding odd. "Yeah, well, we just walked into the movie theater, popcorn and all that-" Lydia

abruptly stopped talking, making Piper believe that she was cut off. She let out a small "Okay,"

before pulling the phone away from her face and turning on speaker phone.

"Okay, look, Scott's still hurt," Stiles voice said through the phone.

"What do you mean still?" Allison demanded, her face contorted in concern. "He's not healing?"

"No, he's not healing," he responded. "I think he's actually getting worse. The blood's turning, like, a black color."

"What's wrong with him?" the strawberry blonde questioned.

"What's wrong with him? I don't... do I have a PhD in lycanthropy? How am I supposed to know

that?"

"We need to get him off the bus," Piper told the group, a look of worry on her face.

"Wait, Piper?" Stiles questioned over the phone. "You're there too?"

"And take him where?" Lydia asked, ignoring Stiles to talk about something more important. "The

hospital?"

"Why did you guys bring Piper?" he continued when he got no response.

"If he's dying then, yeah," Allison responded shortly, still not replying to Stiles. "Stiles, there's a

rest area about a mile up. Tell the coach to pull over."

"Yeah, I've been trying," he informed, his tone laced with annoyance.

"Well then, reason with him," she told him simply.

"Wha- Reason with him?" Stiles stuttered. "Have you met this guy? And no one's told me why

Piper's with you guys!"

"Just try something," Allison sighed out before Lydia ended the conversation, quickly hanging up

on Stiles.

After that the car got eerily quiet, the group anxious about Scott's safety.

The three girls rushed out of the Toyota as cross country members fled from the bus, some

gagging. Apparently, Stiles's idea of "trying something" was to make a very carsick Jared actually

throw up on the bus. At least it was effective.

Piper quickly spotted Stiles trying to get Scott to the bathroom, Allison rushing over to help. Lydia

and Piper were hot on their heels, wanting to help him as soon as possible. She sees the black

blood seeping through his tee shirt and cringes slightly. She wasn't a big fan of blood.

When Lydia and Piper reached the bathroom, Allison was sitting Scott down, who looked on the

verge of unconsciousness. He groaned in pain as Allison pulled up his shirt to look at the injury.

Piper quickly looked away once the wound was revealed. The sight of the gashes were nearly

enough to get her sick.

After a small exchange, Allison walked back over to the group, worry written all over her face.

"This shouldn't be happening," she spoke quietly and a bit frantically. "I've seen him heal from

way worse than this."

Stiles frowned, rubbing his hands together. Piper could practically feel the distress radiating off of

him. He was extremely concerned about Scott. Why wouldn't he be? The guy has been best

friends with him for years. "Okay, then what do we do? Call an ambulance?"

"What if it's too late?" Allison sighed. She didn't want to think that Scott was hopeless, but she

couldn't help but think the worst. "What if they can't help him?"

"Well, we gotta do something," Stiles responded, refusing to take the pessimistic view.

Piper racked her brain for something helpful, anything that could save Scott. "What if the whole

thing's just psychological?" she questioned. "Like, somatoformic."

At all the confused glances she got, Piper looked down. The idea was probably worthless. She

had only known about werewolves and other supernatural creatures existed for a short while.

What did she know about the healing process of werewolves? The others must have way better

ideas than she does.

But instead of shutting her idea down, Lydia agreed with her. "That could be it," she nodded. "A

physical illness from a psychogenic cause. It's all in his head."

Stiles frowned. "All in his head," he muttered to himself, thinking the words over and trying to find

out why Scott would do that. His eyes widened when he realized the reason. "Because of Derek.

He's not letting himself heal because of Derek. He feels guilty."

"So what do we do?" Allison asked to none of them in particular.

Lydia, however, seemed to know the answer. She dug into her bag and pulled out a needle and

some thread. "We stitch him up." Piper's eyes widened at the idea of stitching up Scott without a

medical expert, looking at her friends to see similar results. "I'm serious, guys," Lydia insisted.

"Maybe all we need is to make him believe that he's healing."

All eyes turned to Allison, who seemed like the one who had the most experience with needles.

She was a hunter who had gone through training, so she must of had some sort of medical

training as well.

Noticing the expectant glances, Allison sighed. "I'm doing it, aren't I?"

Lydia simply handed her the needle and thread.

"He's going to need another shirt," Allison told the group as she got prepared to stitch up Scott.

Stiles sighed. "I'll go get one. I hate needles anyway."

Piper, staring at Scott, nodded. "Um, yeah, I'll go with you," she stated, not exactly in the mood to

watch a needle go through one of her friends.

After a quick run back onto the bus to get a clean shirt, both Piper and Stiles were back in the

bathroom, refusing to look in Allison and Scott's direction. "Are you, um, are you close to being

done?" Stiles asked from around the corner. "Because I don't know when Coach is planning on

leaving and I'd rather not check how far you've gotten with the whole... stitching thing happening."

"It probably won't be much longer," she responded. Piper could tell by the slight thickness in her

voice that she was crying. She's had a lot of experience with crying to be able to tell. But what

would Allison be crying about? Well, if Piper was the one putting a needle through her ex

boyfriend that she still had a bit of feelings for, she would be a bit teary eyed too. "But you'll have

to make sure that Finstock doesn't leave."

Stiles frowned. "How are we supposed to do that?"

"I don't know," Allison sighed out, her voice stained. "Any way you can think of. Just make sure

that the bus doesn't leave this rest stop."

Nodding, Stiles grabbed Piper's arm and lead her out of the bathroom. "Any ideas?"

Piper shook her head. "And I doubt making Jared throw up again would work."

Stiles nodded distractedly. "We could take the keys away from Coach. Or create a distraction

somewhere... Do you think starting a fire in a trashcan would be a big enough distraction?"

When he turned around, he saw Piper give him a concerned look. "Do you deal with this sort of

thing a lot?"

"What, arson?" Stiles frowned. "Well, I've dealt with arsonists before, but I've never actually-"

"No, that's not what I meant," she interrupted. "I- I mean, Scott and others getting hurt and a

bunch of angry supernatural creatures. Does that sort of thing happen a lot?"

He sighed, thinking of how to answer. "I've had to deal with it more times than I would've liked,

yeah."

Piper nodded, mulling over his answer. "And since I'm... something, do you think I'll end up like

Scott or... or Derek?"

A look of concern instantly washed over Stiles's face. "I don't think so," he reassured, although

he wasn't entirely sure.

She sighed. "Let's work on that distraction."

He nodded, thankful for the change in the conversation, his stride to the bus continuing. But,

halfway there, he paused, Piper falling in line next to him.

"What is it?" she asked.

The chants of fight, fight, fight, echoed in both of their ears. Stiles turned to her. "Boyd," he told

her, remembering the incident on the bus earlier.

The two of them sprinted over to the circle of people gathering to see the fight. Once they got

there, fighting their way to the front, right next to Lydia, Piper's eyes widened at the sight in front

of her. Instead of Boyd, Isaac was there, beating up Ethan.

Piper, noticing Scott trying to make his way over with Allison, ran to their side, Lydia following. "I

don't know what's happening, he's just going after him."

"I-I told them what was happening," Lydia informed them. "He just started attacking him."

"Who, Boyd?" Scott asked, rushing over to the fight.

The three girls followed him, Finstock's shouts meaning nothing to them.

But Scott's shouts did.

He stepped into the circle as Isaac continued to punch Ethan. "Isaac!" Scott bellowed, no,

roared, to get his attention. Something seemed to snap inside of Isaac, his punches ceasing at

his call.

Piper looked around at her friends. Derek's death must have really done something to all of

them.

Hell, she had never even met the guy and his death was taking a toll on her.

Piper sat silently on the bus as she looked at the storm brewing outside, headphones in as

music flooded her senses. She had always used music as an outlet for whatever she need,

whether she was playing her old, beat up guitar or just listening to her favorite band. Right now,

she needed it to let her mind stray from the day's occurrences. With Scott almost dying, and

Derek actually dead, things were a bit harsh.

As her back was rested against the widow, Piper saw Ethan sitting behind her, his face still a bit

rough from the beating it went through. His nose had a small but still significant stream of blood

flooding out of it, something that he was ignoring except for wiping his nose with his sleeve every

once in a while.

A feeling of guilt washed over her. Sure, Piper wasn't the one who beat his face to a bloody pulp,

but she was really close with the guy who did.

Pausing the song, the music of the Black Keys abruptly stopping, and ripping the headphones

out, she searched through her small bag before finding what she needed.

"Here," Piper spoke to Ethan, handing him a tissue.

He stared at it with a frown, a but thrown off by her kind gesture, before taking it. "Thanks," he

acknowledged, tilting his head back and putting the tissue to his nose.

Piper's eyes widened. "Actually, you- uh, don't want to do that," she informed, moving his head

back so it was looking straight forward. "If you tilt your head back the blood will run to your throat.

And don't blow your nose, that'll just make it worse."

Ethan nodded. "How do you know so much about nosebleeds?"

She paled. "I-I read," she stumbled, not wanting to mention her past.

He hummed. "Well, thanks Piper," he smiled at her.

Piper smiled shyly back. "Uh- yeah," she responded awkwardly with a stiff nod before turning

back around and shoving her headphones back in.

She drifted away with the music as she stared out at the raindrops, unaware of what the storm

would lead her to.

 _okay, after watching season 5 ive got a lot planned for piper! now i just have to get that far. and_

 _pipers getting a bit more comfortable around the whole pack, so thats good. not, like, super_

 _totally comfortable, but a good amount. and, yes, i realize that the paiden scene isnt an intense_

 _make out scene like lydias was, but baby steps, guys. baby steps._

 _also, school sucks. just throwing that out there. i'm gonna take the psat this year (and as a_

 _sophomore? thanks mom) so that's sufficiently stressful. i havent even done anything to_

 _prepare, just knowing that im taking them is freaking me out. at least its just a practice thing._

 _im loving all the comments that ive been getting, and on all of my stories. so, please, comment_

 _away! i love reading all of them and i get really happy when i see that someone commented._

 _hope you enjoyed!_


End file.
